inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inaba Natsuki
(Forward) |number = 9 |element = Wood |team = Kuro no Kishidan |seiyuu = Kobayashi Yuu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 002 (GO)}} Inaba Natsuki ( ) is a forward of Kuro no Kishidan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"His two eyes are different colours. Has a tendency to be overconfident."'' Appearance Inaba has short, turquoise hair. His right eye is red, while his left eye is cyan. He has a dark skin. Due to his eyes being two different colors, Inaba has heterochromia, which is a type of condition of someone having two different eye colors. Compared to the rest of his team, he is rather short in structure. Personality Inaba is shown to have a narcissist personality. Like his teammates, he's rude and thinks lowly of the team of Raimon, or weaker people in general. Plot Natsuki first appears in episode 2, along with the whole team of Kuro no Kishidan. With the proposal of by defeating Raimon to replace their team, the two teams have a match. At the beginning of the match, Raimon attempts to make their first move with Minamisawa's shoot, but it fails. After that, he and his teammates make a sequency of passes, which lead to their first goal. When Sangoku, Raimon's goalkeeper fails to catch a shoot from the opposing team, he says to his teammates that he had just been off-guard. Inaba and Kizaki apparently heard this, as Kizaki repeats Sangoku's words in a mocking manner, Inaba with a face of contempt. When Tenma switches onto the field, Tsurugi passes the ball to him. With this opportunity, Tenma speeds past Kuro no Kishidan's players. Inaba attempts a slide tackle, but Tenma easily dribbles past him. Mid-match, Shindou reveals his Keshin, Sousha Maestro, which causes Kuro no Kishidan's coach to call off the match. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Inaba, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Amano Kaiji *'Item': Seitei no Shijisho (聖帝の指示書, randomly dropped from Kuro no Kishidan at Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) *'Item': Eito Gloves (えいとグローブ) *'Item': Kishidan Spray (きしだんスプレー) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2370 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Inaba, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kizaki Yuuji *'Photo': Colorful Mat (カラフルマットの写真, taken at room 102 in Kogarashi Manor in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 490 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Inaba, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Topic': Various Ball Games (いろんな球技の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Club Activities (部活の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Outdoors (アウトドア派の話題, obtained outside Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Informal' *'Strikers D' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Outer Sky' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Outer Sky' Gallery Kizaki, Inaba.png|Kizaki and Inaba, making fun of Raimon. IG-00-033.jpg|IG-00-033 IG-00-040.jpg|IG-00-040 Trivia *He has a Heterochromatic disease, a disorder in iris discoloration. Navigation Category:GO characters